


The victory

by Oksenia



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, F/M, Jodie Whittaker is The Master (Doctor Who), Post-Episode: s12e10 The Timeless Children, Role Reversal, Whittaker Master & Dhawan Doctor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:46:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29435547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oksenia/pseuds/Oksenia
Summary: Whittaker Master finally got what she aimed for, her best enemy unconciousnes, lying next to her feet.
Relationships: The Doctor & The Master (Doctor Who), Thirteenth Doctor/The Master (Dhawan)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	The victory

**Author's Note:**

> Role swap AU. Events taking place after Timeless child revival.

There was a blast of blue energy. Then terrifying sound rushed through cold air. A man in light blue suit, the Doctor, collapsed to the ground a moment after. It seems that he was too close to epicentre of explosion.

  
A few seconds later dark figure showed up, walking slowly from the corner. It was a woman with short blond hair, wearing dark turquoise coat. The Master came closer to the man. Mysterious smile appeared on her face while she touched his temple.

The Master finally got what she aimed for. Her best enemy unconciousnes, lying next to her feet.   
His mental walls were down as the woman expected. She connected her mind with his and a moment later flashes of memories run across her thoughts. Immediately the Master found all information she needed. Now there's nothing to stop her from taking over Doctor's ship and running away from this dull planet. For a moment she thought of him, their history together and her victory. Connection was still there and new old memories appeared in her mind, of her best friend... no, enemy. Something was _wrong_. There shouldn't be so much joy and happiness in their past. All of it was _fake_ , right?

She pulled her hand back. Hearts beating too fast and breathing too heavy. Something wet on her eyes, bluring the view. Her fingers run slightly across his cheek before she earned self control back. One last sad gaze on him as she walked away. There was a lot more things to do.

\---

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are appreciated <3 Should I write more about this AU? I'd like to hear your thoughts


End file.
